


Kiss of Life

by creampuffer



Series: This Might Help - Teen Wolf S3 Fix It Ficlets [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mouth to Mouth, fix it ficlet, keysmashblog, preslash, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is Stiles's Plan B. Now if only he could wake up Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Life

**Author's Note:**

> fix it ficlet for s3e10 of teen wolf for keysmashblog's this might help challenge.  
> i really enjoyed writing this, only to watch the next episode and see stiles slapping derek awake. if only he'd had the bright idea to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation.

Stiles ran back down the stairs, nearly tripping over his feet. He had to think of a Plan B. and fast. Before Scott went off the radar with Deucalion. Because there was no way Deucalion had Scott’s best interests at heart, even if he promised to help Stiles’s dad and Mrs. McCall. Whatever Deucalion wanted Scott to do would no doubt be horrible and traumatizing and scar Scott for life.

Speaking of traumatized and scarred for life… Stiles saw Derek still unconscious on the elevator floor. Maybe Derek could be his Plan B. Somehow.

"Derek," Stiles called down to the older werewolf. "Wake up. Scott’s with Deucalion!"

But Derek didn’t open his eyes. Didn’t even flinch. That wasn’t good.

"I swear to God, dude, this is not the time to take a nap."

Stiles kneeled beside Derek and shook him as hard as possible. Nothing happened. Stiles even slapped Derek around a few times - which would’ve been hilarious if the situation wasn’t so dire - and still Derek did nothing but lie there.

"Derek. Derek!" He tried screaming, getting up close to Derek’s ear.

That’s when Stiles noticed the distinct lack of warm breath that should’ve been coming from Derek’s nose. And when Stiles felt for a pulse, there wasn’t one.

"Oh fuck my life. Seriously? Am I gonna need to administer the kiss of life to every living Hale? Because I draw the line at Peter. There is no way my lips are touching his."

Stiles sat there and waited, as if expecting Derek to respond with a snarled shut up. Of course Derek couldn’t talk because he couldn’t breathe…so.

Stiles tipped Derek’s head back, opened his mouth and tried not to think about the fact they were about to be mouth to mouth. Plugging Derek’s nose, Stiles leaned over the werewolf’s prone body and blew forcefully into his mouth. He saw Derek’s chest expand a little bit with each breath Stiles exhaled. But, just like with Cora, Derek wasn’t responding.

Pulling back, Stiles started chest compressions on Derek. He was growing nervous. This had to work. As quick as possible because every second spent here was a second Deucalion was using to steal Scott away. Not to mention Dad and Scott’s mom with Mrs. Blake.

"Fuck. Breathe, Derek, goddammit!"

Stiles punched at Derek’s chest hard one last time. He was just about to start mouth to mouth again when Derek began coughing violently.

"Oh thank God." Stiles slumped over until his head was resting on Derek’s shoulder. "Now maybe one day I can actually have a conscious Hale under me to kiss back."

Stiles hadn’t realized he’d said the words aloud until he felt Derek stiffen under him. He raised up enough to see Derek staring at him, wide eyed and bewildered.

"I mean -"

"Stiles." Derek motioned him closer. Stiles wasn’t sure if Derek was going to strangle him or rip his throat out. With his teeth.

But Derek did neither. Instead he drew Stiles down to his mouth and kissed him softly.

"Thank you," Derek said against Stiles’s lips.

Stiles wanted to close the distance between them and kiss Derek again. But there wasn’t time. He’d hold off for when they weren’t being threatened by two different psychotic supernatural beings.

"No problem." Stiles stood and held out a hand to help up Derek. "Now let’s go save the day again."

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr here and twitter here


End file.
